Benin-Jeri Comes Clean
Log Title: Benin-Jeri comes clean Characters: Benin-Jeri, Cuffs, Optimus Prime Location: Autobot City, Space Year: 2007 TP: Junkions: Return to the Fold TP Note: At this point, Autobot City/Metroplex had been converted into a space platform and was orbitting Cybertron. As Logged by Benin-Jeri - Tuesday, December 18, 2007, 12:50 AM ---- Off Duty Lounge - Residential Complex – Autobot City The Autobot lounge is a stark contrast to the business-first attitude of the rest of Autobot City. Several comfortable couches in both human and Transformer sizes all face a big screen television - small for a Transformer, of course. Several tables are organized in a fashion that both talks of a serious nature of these of fun and games. On one of the tables rests the infamous Lego set. A small computer terminal rests on the wall by the door in case of any emergency. Contents: * Benin-Jeri <> Dust Devil says, "TY!" <> Dust Devil says, "Are my repair parts comin’ via groundmail durin’ Christmas? And should mail the bill ta Megatron?" <> Optimus Prime says, "Well, you know the postal system this time of year." <> Optimus Prime says, "We've got the transport shuttle in orbit, though. Drop site? They're in a grav-chute crate." <> Dust Devil says, "Thanks. Benin and them haven't been askin’ after their shuttle have they? I sorta... commandeered it." <> Optimus Prime says, "I think they worked that part out on their own." <> Invading the Bots, Benin-Jeri says, "You turbo-revvin' young punk! It isn't even paid for!" <> Enigma says, "That’d be a yes." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Gettin' spare parts in? That's good. I'm not doin' as good without regular maintenance from Hoist 'n Wheeljack." <> Dust Devil says, "I took on Megatron one on one. That sucks." <> Enigma says, "You survived. That rocks.." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "I took on Megatron once, but he's the one who ran off." Benin-Jeri sees a 'Monument of Decepticon superiority made of Legos' here, made by Starfire. Picking it up, he makes a Death Star out of the Legos. Leaving it behind, he heads out to the main entrance of Autobot City. Main Entrance - Autobot City As Benin-Jeri enters the main entrance of Autobot City, a few Autobot guards stop him and checks his entrance pass. After they see he has the correct credentials, they wave him on. The inside of Metroplex is ENORMOUS, it seems as if it could go on forever. The walls are completely made of steel and there are computer terminals and intercoms located at strategic places along the way. Straight ahead is a corridor leading towards the heart of the city, and the exit lies opposite of it. Leading off to the side is a long tunnel that rises upwards towards the Landing Pad where aircraft of all types land and take off as visitors and military personal alike arrive and depart from the city. Benin-Jeri continues to the landing pad. The sounds of aircraft landing and taking off overrun all other sounds here. Shuttles, aircraft, rockets, and other air and space worthy craft reside here in large quantities. Nearby is a large air control tower, where traffic is directed and aided along the way to prevent accidents and unnecessary damage. There are three main launching pads, six runways, and two helipads, as well as at least ten hangars to hold all of the various aircraft and supplies for the incoming and outgoing ships. <> Dust Devil says, "Well I was busy saving some IMORTAL people and some Joes at the time" <> Dust Devil says, "Kinda had ta bug out after a few good shots." Benin-Jeri walks out on the landing pad, staring out over the edge of the tarmac. Benin-Jeri A roundish collection of spare-parts, walking around in a vaguely humanoid shape. His face is cracked chrome with Asian features, including a black metal mustache and neatly-'trimmed' goatee. On the center of his chest is what looks like a silver lobster bib, complete with a stylised depiction of a blood-red crustacean. The robot's limbs are short and stocky, with mismatched red-painted arms, and shiny silver legs, one shorter than the other. His right hand is blue, and his left is white. Rainbow-painted striped bands seem to hold the torso together, and are connected like suspenders, complete with happy-face pins. The robot's utility belt holds a variety of weapons, including a blaster pistol modeled after Han Solo's, and an Original Star Trek phaser. A large, round, spiked buckler is attached to the robot's left hip, and is painted orange. The robot's chest is painted with the stars-and-stripes of the American flag, and his helmet has a multicoloured flamejob. Cuffs comes walking out, although he doesn’t go much farther than the door. His optics flicker though at the sight of the Junkion - he hadn't actually met one before and the look was... well, unique, to say the least. The silver-finned mech walks out without a word, glancing up into the sky, and then back down to the robot, making no move to hide his presence. Benin-Jeri seems to be watching space above and the orb of Cybertron far below. He seems preoccupied. Cuffs stops about ten robotic feet from the edge, his hands behind him. He has no wish to move any more forwards, instead now studying the Junkion with quiet, wary curiosity. Benin-Jeri finally seems to notice that someone else had come out on the launch pad, and turns, his face grave. He quotes, "Oh, hello. Something seems to be happening." His voice is an awkward mishmash of strung together sound clips. Glancing up to meet the Junkions' eyes, Cuffs tilts his head after absorbing the unusual voice. "Something is happening? What is that?" he asks, curious. But the mech doesn't move another hydraulic forwards, instead offering a polite smile to the serious mech before him. Benin-Jeri opens his cracked silver mouth, but for a moment no sound comes out, not even the disjointed quotes with which he usually communicates. He closes his mouth again, looking thoughtful. That smile falters a moment, replaced by confusion. Cuffs frowns a little and states, "I didn’t hear what you said. Could you repeat that again?" he asks politely, always the respectful one, until one unearns the respect. Benin-Jeri quotes, "Sorry. The past, the future... collide." He frowns. "You really can't go home again." A pause, and Cuffs nods, his optics turning in the direction of Cybertron - only slightly obscured by Metroplex's own form "No... you can't. It seems only a few weeks ago I've left... it's the same, yet different." he notes, loud enough to hear, yet voice still soft. Then back to the Junkion again. "Is this your home too?" Benin-Jeri says, with some seeming difficulty, "It was, a long time ago. A very long time ago." "I see... I've been away for many vorns too, although I was shut off for most of them. Perhaps a blessing." Cuffs notes, his voice sympathetic. But those optics brighten again as he shifts the conversation gently towards a kinder topic. "What's your name, Junkion?" Benin-Jeri quotes, "My name is What? My name is Who? My name is Benefi -- er, Benin-Jeri." Getting somewhat used to the odd way of junkion Speaking, Cuffs smiles and moves a little further forwards, although he stops yet again, halfway between his previous spot, and his new one "A pleasure, Benin-Jeri. An odd name, but I've already read some about the Junkions," he notes. "My own name is Cuffs. " He puts a hand to his chest in a short bow. <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Er... I'm stuck." Benin-Jeri quotes, "Well met, Cuffs." <> Enigma says, "To what?" <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, ".... I can't transform." Cuffs smiles, then pauses as his radio chirps "Would you excuse me a moment, Benin-Jeri?" he asks, and without waiting for an answer speaks into his radio "IN what?" He listens a moment, then says, "Oh." <> Cuffs says, "IN what? Oh..." <> Enigma says, "Where are you? Do you need help?" Benin-Jeri waits patiently, looking out at the stars. Cuffs looks up apologetically at Benin-Jeri, smiling once more "Sorry. Someone is having some technical difficulties." he states, glancing up as well "Even the stars have moved from where I remember them." <> Dust Devil says, "sigh... I knew her fat head would interfere with her transformation process someday." Cuffs mutters into his radio, "Dust Devil, Be nice." <> Cuffs says, "Dust Devil, be nice." <> Dust Devil says, "I am nice." <> Weatherbot Typhoon testily replies, "Ha ha. Very funny, 'little brother'." Cuffs says, "Are you in need of rescue, Typhoon?" <> Cuffs says, "Are you in need of Rescue, Typhoon?" Cuffs mutters again, while looking to see if Benin-Jeri will react. <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Eh, I can still drive. I'm lookin' for Snoop. Blaster and Steeljaw sent me to pick her up and bring her back to the Joe base." Benin-Jeri seems to be half-listening, his attention distracted. <> Dust Devil says, "awww man... they let you back on Earth?" Benin-Jeri seems to sigh, which is an interesting expression for a robot that doesn't really breathe. <> Optimus Prime says, "Rule #23, Dust Devil. Never turn down a good source of cover fire." Cuffs looks absolutely shocked at something he hears, and looks to Benin Jeri curiously "Is something wrong?" he asks. <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "I never left, Dusty. I was built here. Earth is my home." <> Dust Devil says, "That would explain the shoddy workmanship." Benin-Jeri looks back at Cuffs. "Oh, I'm sorry. Just thinking." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Hey! I was made in the USA!" <> Optimus Prime says, "Careful, you may want to ease up a little before her large, and entirely non-subtle older siblings take offense." <> Optimus Prime says, "I hate to say it, Ty, but that isn't exactly a counter-argument." Cuffs smiles. "Thinking is good, unless you do too much," he notes with a bit of a smile, focused back now on their conversation. "Can I ask what you were thinking of, though?" <> Dust Devil snickers <> Dust Devil says, "Yeah but I'll just sic my brothers on her sisters." Benin-Jeri quotes, "The past." "A sad thing, but sometimes a happy one as well." Cuffs remains where he stood still, as awkward as this conversation is at the distance. "What do you do for the Junkions, Benin-Jeri?" <> Enigma says, "I think he meant, like, Grimlock and Slag." Benin-Jeri quotes, "I was a pilot, once. During the war." Cuffs pauses "The Cybertronian war?" he asks "I fought in that too, when Iacon joined the fight. I was only a police enforcer before." <> Optimus Prime says, "I think that I ought to stay out of that." <> Dust Devil says, "Nah, I'll send Tonka] in on a spying mission fer me." Benin-Jeri's mismatched optics flicker. Cuffs pauses, noticing that and he remains quiet, awaiting a further reaction. But his face grows a little pensive, as though concerned he'd offended. Benin-Jeri quotes, "I was an engineer at first, and then a test pilot." His sample-heavy voice is quiet. <> Enigma says, "I'm afraid to ask." "And then, a combat pilot?" Cuffs braves to venture. "We all did what we could, what we thought was right." Benin-Jeri sighs. "Maybe." He doesn't sound very sure, based on the 'maybe' he selected to voice from his database of sound files. Looking at Cuffs, quotes, "When did you leave Cybertron?" <> Josie says, "Interesting amount of activity on this frequency, considering circumstances. Typhoon, where are you?" <> Dust Devil says, "Hey Its the shockingly good looking human." Cuffs calculates, then states, "About three million earth years ago. I was a last minute replacement on the Ark... but before it crashed on Earth, I was flung out of it... " He shivers at the memory, glancing overhead at the stars. Benin-Jeri frowns. "That's unfortunate." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Er..... Cybertron, of course." Benin-Jeri quotes, "Hope it wasn't anything I did. You canna change the laws of physics." He frowns sadly. <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Just, uh, chilling with my Cybertron friends, uh, lookin' at spires an' stuff..." Benin-Jeri quotes, "I was a combat pilot, but I was shot down on my first raid..." <> Josie says, "You do realize that I know not all of you left, right? I've already spoken with one some, though the intended plans have seemed to fall through." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Uh, right. Sure." Startled a second at the change of accents, Cuffs takes another moment to process. "I don't think it was... At least, I think I would have remembered you if you were piloting the Ark... Oh." he pauses "I am glad to see you still function though. The first falls are always hardest I found." he glances to his own fist. <> Dust Devil says, "We all left yeah.... we just put a receiver on earth to chat with our friends here." <> Enigma says, "Everything alright with you down there, CB? I heard you had something of a rough time last week." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Yeah. Near our old haunt." Benin-Jeri quotes, "Oh, no, I never got to pilot the Ark. I was a minor peon on that project... I worked on part of one of the engines." "I doubt it was your work that caused the crash. It was the Decepticons attacking that did." Cuffs states darkly at the memory, optics flickering. "But, if you are of Cybertron, how did you become a Junkion?" Benin-Jeri quotes, "That.... is a long story." And a painful one, based on Benin-Jeri's demeanor and manner. <> Josie says, "By 'talked', I do mean live, realize. Of course, Tonka is easy to hide. I actually like him. And as for me... I've been better. But if there was a problem with the ones left... I was, you realize, not entirely happy with the way the departure was done. And knew the video was a sham, from having fought Decepticons before." "I will not ask you for it then, Benin-Jeri." Cuffs states quickly, lifting a hand to halt any further words "Old damage sometimes shouldn’t be torn apart again. I've a few of those myself I'd prefer to keep buried." <> Optimus Prime says, "And there's the whole problem right now with the Decepticons being back, and IMORTAL being unable to stop them." <> Josie says, "Exactly. The problem I expected from the outset." <> Dust Devil says, "I like saving IMORTAL people. They freak out." <> Cuffs says, "If I might break into the conversation, how are the humans who were damaged by Megatron's last assault?" Benin-Jeri nods slowly, but responds after a moment with, "However, this is something I think I've left buried too long." He thinks for a moment, and then finally seems to come to a decision. Looking squarely at Cuffs, he quotes, "Take me to your leader!" Cuffs looks surprised, but nods. "I can radio him and see if he has time for an audience, to be sure," he states, lifting his radio. <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "How do we know your recent not-crazy conversion isn't a sham to get closed to us?" Cuffs frowns, and taps the radio again. <> Cuffs says, "Optimus Prime, are you near Metroplex?" Benin-Jeri nods seriously and slowly, not even cracking a smile as he quotes the ultimate alien request. <> Optimus Prime says, "I am." <> Cuffs says, "Benin Jeri wishes an audience with you, Sir." Cuffs misses the reference, being still a few decades behind being caught up with human culture and the like. <> Josie says, "It's been upheld for months, for one thing. I've been close enough to act, multiple times. I had to actually fix Tonka once after someone shot him." <> Dust Devil says, "'Cause she has professed her undying love for me." <> Optimus Prime says, "I'm in the command center. And I trust CB to do that she thinks best for her people." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Well, that just proves she's crazy, Dusty." <> Dust Devil says, "I didn't steal anything Benin says I did. Even if he no longer has it in his possession." Cuffs glances up and over with a smile "Would you come with me, Benin Jeri? He awaits you in the command center." Cuffs gestures to the door. Benin-Jeri nods slowly. Luckily, Ben is more focused and serious than he has been in decades, making his easier to understand. <> Optimus Prime says, "Other than his shuttle?" <> Josie says, "Right now the best thing for my people is to have as many Autobots in as good of condition as possible, until all of them can be brought back." Cuffs goes to Main Entrance - Autobot City. He has left. <> Cuffs says, "Dust Devil, you were at that fight... did the humans survive?" <> Bot-Ally Benin-Jeri says, "I'll deal with you later, punk!" Benin-Jeri follows Cuffs into the Main Entrance to Autobot City. Main Entrance - Autobot City <> Dust Devil says, "Yes. That's why I fought Megatron. To buy them time to get away." <> Dust Devil says, "IMORTAL helped save the Joes present." Benin-Jeri follows Cuffs back into the city, walking with a slight squeaky limp. <> Dust Devil says, "I really wasn't paying attention to what happened to the Cobras." <> Cuffs says, "That's good to hear, that they survived. I saw some clips and was worried about the one driving the tank." Cuffs goes to Central Corridor - Ground Level - Autobot City. He has left. <> Dust Devil says, "Yup, was there when she was rescued" Benin-Jeri enters Autobot City's Central Corridor. Central Corridor - Ground Level - Autobot City The corridor leading out from the Main Entrance opens up onto the central highway, a wide metal road stretching into the depths of Autobot City. Brilliant metal buildings surround you, thrusting their bulk towards the sky. Clear crystalline tubes and heavy scaffold walkways crisscross between the structures high above you. Smaller streets branch off at different points down the highway, reaching out to the polished buildings and towers. Turning left at any of the first smattering of intersections will take you to the broad tapered cube of the Medical Wing. The clinical looking structure also houses the science and engineering labs used by Autobot scientists. Just past the last of the research labs (often identifiable as Wheeljack's by the shudder of an explosion or plumes of oily smoke) lies the Autobot industrial park and main warehouse. There, the majority of Metroplex's workforce builds and stores the supplies needed to maintain the city, shuttles and Autobots in their struggle against the Decepticons. Stretching along nearly the entire right length of the main highway is the massive Residential Complex. The sparkling array of skyscrapers holds the apartments and living quarters of every worker, warrior and officer in the city. Finally, imposing itself at the opposite end of the main strip is the fortified Command Center. The center of operations for all activity in Metroplex, the squat bunker seems dwarfed by the massive communications tower rising up next to it. Traffic here ranges from light to hectic, but there's nearly always someone or something coming or going in this area. Contents: * Benin-Jeri * Cuffs <> Optimus Prime says, "That's a relief. But yes, Ben, feel free to drop by the command center." Benin-Jeri is stopped by the guards, but after checking him over, they let him through. Cuffs seems startled at first that Benin-Jeri was on the channel, and could have asked for an audience on his own. Then, he glances over his shoulder and down to the squeaking leg, then up at Benin Jeri's face "... Are you okay?" He waves off the guards. Benin-Jeri follows your gaze down to his stitched-leather-covered legs, then looks back up at you. "Nothing a little Double-U Dee Fourty wouldn't cure." <> Dust Devil says, "Benin doesn't believe in corporal punishment" <> Optimus Prime says, "How odd, I thought you tended to help people change their minds about that, Dusty." Cuffs laughs somewhat at that, with a smile. "I will rest assured then," he states, startled again by Prime's last comment. "Here we are," he states, tapping the door open Cuffs goes to Command Center - Ground Floor - Autobot City. Command Center - Ground Floor - Autobot City Once you enter this gigantic room, the first thing you notice is the huge mainframe sitting against the far wall. Looking a bit like an iupdated version Teletran One, the main computer of Metroplex runs constant checks on the perimeter defenses of Autobot City, keeping the network current. The gigantic viewer takes up most of the wall, and currently displays the area outside Metroplex's gates. Several smaller monitors bear different images, some a satellite-uplinked view of Earth, others of complex data readouts. From here, Earth's situation can be ascertained almost instantaneously. Along the other walls are assorted computer terminals, linked to Teletraan II, that are used by individual Autobots for data processing and accessing information from the main computer core. On the north wall is a large portrait of Cybertron, apparently the artist's conception of the fabled Golden Age. Contents: * Benin-Jeri * Cuffs * Optimus Prime <> Dust Devil says, "..." <> Cuffs says, "... I actually have to side with Optimus on that one." <> Weatherbot Typhoon guffaws Benin-Jeri follows Cuffs into the Command Center, looking much more subdued than usual. <> Dust Devil says, "That's it. I'm moving in with Circuit Breaker." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "That should take care of all our problems." Cuffs walks alongside/slightly ahead of Benin-Jeri, saluting Optimus PRime as he comes in. Benin-Jeri starts to give Prime the Vulcan salute, but changes it to a standard, if slightly archaic, Autobot salute. Optimus Prime is in the command center, charting out patterns of little green dots over an image of a Cybertronian city on the main screen. He's trying to pick a good pattern. "Welcome, gentlemechs," he says. "What brings you here?" Benin-Jeri approaches Optimus Prime, and then, oddly, gets down on one knee before him. Cuffs's optics flicker in surprise, but he doesnt follow suit, remaining behind by the door quietly. Autobot City Sensor left behind in Nevada> Typhoon shuts down the main engine of her Land Rover mode, becoming almost completely silent. <> Josie says, "Not enough room at my apartment, sorry. I was willing to let Tonka stay if he wanted, but..." Optimus Prime stands as the Junkion kneels. He watches the old, rather rounded Junkion, "You do not need to kneel for me, Ben." Benin-Jeri quotes, "My Leige..." Cuffs remains quiet, an honor guard of sort. But his optics dim a moment. <> Dust Devil says, "You'd miss me if I was gone." <> Optimus Prime says, "I would." Benin-Jeri quotes Darth Vader: "As you wish." He stands. <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "I miss you, Dust Devil.... but my aim's improving." She laughs snortingly. Optimus Prime seems to smile, "Thank you. Although I may begin to worry if you start trying to strangle Dusty wih your mind." Benin-Jeri's unusually serious visage cracks into a slight smile. Cuffs can't help but snicker a little himself. Even if he didn't get the reference. <> Dust Devil says, "Hopefully it's doing better than yer flying attempts." Half-smirking, Ben quotes, "He's as clumsy as he is stupid." <> Optimus Prime says, "Flying best two out of three is more than most of us can manage." Optimus Prime chuckles, "He's handy to have around sometimes, though. You seem very serious today, Ben. Something up?" <> Dust Devil says, "She's more 1 outta 10" Benin-Jeri lowers his head. "I have something to tell you. A tale of cowardice and deceit." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Hey! At least six outta ten!" Cuffs falls silent again at this, although his own face becomes furrowed with concern <> Dust Devil says, "Yer IQ, yes we knew that already Ty." Optimus Prime nods to Ben seriously, "I'm listening," he says, quoting the Cheers spinoff. Benin-Jeri glances back at Cuffs, and seems to steel himself. Cuffs offers Benin-Jeri an attempted reassuring smile, although the Security Guard can't manage it too well. Ben quotes, "For once I will talk like I did on Cybertron, before the betrayal." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "What? Hey!" Benin-Jeri clears his vocaliser, fuzzing it out a moment. Optimus Prime nods to Ben, motioning to one of the command center's seats. He knows Junkions can talk normally, if they wish. "Thank you." Cuffs remains standing by the door, hands behind his back. Then he moves them to his side, then back, attempting to find a posture that wasn't too 'mean security guard.' Benin-Jeri takes a seat, his legs creaking as they no longer have to support his substantial weight. Optimus Prime sits as well, to listen and hopefully to learn something. Junkions can be terribly informative. Provided you can understand the crazy bastards. Benin-Jeri sighs. "It was a long time ago, in a galaxy.... well, actually, just outside the window." He leans back in his chair, becoming a bit more comfortable as he assumes a more familiar guise as a storyteller, although this particular tale seems to weigh heavily on him. Cuffs remains standing by the door, although he does lean on it now, a little more casually than before, optics focused on BJ. Benin-Jeri quotes, "There once was an Autobot test pilot, who worked briefly on the Ark project, and then flew test missions of other advanced craft after the Disappearance." Optimus Prime can tell how much signifigance this tale has for the Junkion, and that it bears no small share of sorrow. Autobot City Sensor> Typhoon's engine ticks slightly as it cools in the 43 degree night. Benin-Jeri quotes, "Before long he was drafted into combat missions, although he was shot down during his first raid. Making his way back through neutral territory, this pilot, named Beneficence, met a group of independents..." +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Beneficence +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Faction: Autobot Species: Transformer Function: TEST PILOT Rank: 1/Airman/Ensign/Navy/Space Motto: "Keep reaching for the stars, and someday we'll catch them." Note: BENEFICENCE lives life with a constant sense of adventure. An Autobot test pilot, he gets to fly some of Cybertron's most cutting-edge air and spacecraft, and thrill and danger is like fuel for his engine. In vehicle mode, his three-wheel configuration is boisterous and rugged, capable of tackling some of the roughest terrain imaginable. A master swordsman, Beneficence carries a micro-thin fencing blade to complement his blaster sidearm, and seldom hesitates to leap into battle against the Decepticons. A thoughtful Autobot, he often wonders what lies beyond the reaches of the stars, and dreams of a day when the Decepticons will be defeated and he will be free to spend his time exploring the mysteries of the cosmos. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Cuffs shifts a little, starting to clue into a little bit, and he looked more intently at Benin. Optimus Prime listens quietly to the Junkion's tale, putting pieces together as he does. They didn't make him the leader because he was tall. Benin-Jeri isn't being too coy about where this story is going, but continues nonetheless in third person. Autobot City Sensor> Snoop wiggles her tail a bit Cuffs remains quiet as before. Ben quotes, "These independents were composed of a lot of civilians, and a few Autobots and Decepticons that were spoiled on the war and wanted out." Autobot City Sensor> Typhoon spots movement in the nearby darkness. Optimus Prime can quite understand that. Warfare isn't a particularly enjoyable experience. Cuffs is still quiet. This sure is a long story. Kind of like Lord of the Rings. Only no cute elf... Ben quotes, "This group had a fair group of techs, and had managed to cobble together something of a ship from scraps and wreckage. It wasn't much, but they had a dream - to leave Cybertron forever." Autobot City Sensor> Typhoon mutters to Snoop, "... That..." Benin-Jeri sighs, glancing up at his silent listeners. "Well, to make a long story short -- too late, I know -- this group needed a pilot, and access to fuel to power the ship." Autobot City Sensor> Snoop freezes again for a moment, then slowly works her head back and forth so that the top of her head and eyes are poking out of the sand Cuffs nods, guessing who this pilot may have been. He pauses, something clicking in his head, and he shoots a look up to Optimus Benin-Jeri quotes, "At first, the pilot was resistant, but sympathetic. He agreed to help in little ways, but ...." Optimus Prime nods slowly, "And you helped them to escape the war, and to forge the Junk planetoid from wrecks." Cuffs breaks in softly "When you go with the ship, its hard to help in only little ways..." Benin-Jeri seems almost relieved as Prime makes it known what he's trying to say. Optimus Prime seems to smile. "Welcome back, Ben. Welcome back." Benin-Jeri looks up at Prime, his expression flickering from relief to something darker. Cuffs smiles a little as well at Benin, though from behind it couldn't be seen by the mech. At the look though, he pauses before saying anything. Benin-Jeri quotes, "It's.... not just that, Prime." He sighs, "I'm a deserter. And, when we established our new home, trouble started again almost immediately. Old lines reformed, and we almost had a renewal of our own little version of the Great War." Cuffs's smile fades at that news, and he shifts, now unable to remain relaxed much longer. Optimus Prime nods slowly. "I understand. The conflict came with you, and flared up anew." Benin-Jeri quotes, "We tried various ways to cope with the situation, but in the end we took desperate measures." He pauses, face pained. Finally, he continues. "Cybertron culture became the scapegoat. Ties with old ways were creating new fissures, new tensions." Autobot City Sensor> Typhoon turns her parking lights back on, illuminating the darkness. Benin-Jeri nods. "We decided that if Cybertron culture was to blame, it must be eliminated, like a cancer. Cuffs frowns at that "So you turned to... the radio waves?" Benin-Jeri looks at Cuffs. "Not at first. That came later. The other doctors, technicians, and I worked out a virus that wiped out the stored databanks of everyone else but our chosen few, that remained with the guilt and memory of what we'd done. The rest of us were wiped clean, to start anew." Optimus Prime raises an optic ridge at that, "Drastic measures, indeed." Autobot City Sensor> Snoop watches carefully from her spot, self-assured that she's nice and hidden. Benin-Jeri nods his head heavily. "Most of the other OJs are dead. Very few of us remember that we are truly Cybertronian. When we started receiving first radio signals, and then television signals from Earth, we just sucked it up -- our culture was a dry sponge, desperate for new meaning." Autobot City Sensor> Typhoon starts her engine, and backs up, turning to face the half-buried Snoop. Benin-Jeri quotes, "We'd stripped them of all knowledge and meaning, and Earth's pop culture just... filled the void left by what we'd done." Optimus Prime sighs, "Perhaps not the most wholesome of meanings to be filled by." Cuffs nods quietly, listening with a somber expression, sad... A thought then occurs in the mech, and his lips thin out, optics narrowing. Benin-Jeri nods. "Yes. While I enjoy Earth culture myself, I do worry, especially since humans are just as warlike as we are, if not moreso." Autobot City Sensor> Josie floats around, mostly looking to see what might be where. "Proportionately, they've spent roughly as much of their time in conflict as have we," says Prime. Ben quotes, "Curiosity at the source of the signals grew, and as much as we tried to slow it, a group descended from rogue engineers soon developed a space program. Frak, half of our planet was formed by the conjoined ships that merged with it -- it's not like spare parts were hard to come by. Ben continued, "To try to forestall things, my protégé and I, Longsight -- who was another Autobot who escaped Cybertron later, and found his way to us, only to be rebuilt and have his memories... adjusted..." Benin-Jeri pauses in his story, sounding pained. Cuffs looks up once more, quietly, but somehow, that tense look never left. A grim look. Autobot City Sensor> Typhoon drawls, "Snoop! Blaster and Steeljaw sent me!" Optimus Prime looks concerned, the Junkion history is strange and twisted, and he too begins to wonder just how much of it is known accurately. Eons are long. Benin-Jeri shakes his head, and tries to focus before he gets off track again. He quotes, "We... took control of the space program, and led the path to Earth. When we arrived, you, Prime welcomed us with open arms." He pauses, "You... accepted us, and our admittedly odd ways. You protected us." His voice breaks with crushing guilt and shame, and he sounds even older than he is. Benin-Jeri quotes, "I should have come clean then, Prime. Many of us wanted to join up with you right away, to fight the good fight." Cuffs knows when it’s time to intercede, and steps forward without hesitation... a hand going to Ben's shoulder... for reassurance and support, his hardened face softening some. Benin-Jeri quotes, "I... I was afraid. Afraid of destroying our peaceful little haven." Autobot City Sensor> Hearing Blaster's name, Snoop jumps up out of the sand and hops over to the machine. Benin-Jeri glances up at Cuffs, looking surprised. He offers a tense micro-smile of thanks. Autobot City Sensor> Typhoon opens the back of her SUV Autobot City Sensor> Snoop looks at the vehicle. "Who you?" Optimus Prime looks into Ben's eyes. "It's alright. I knew you and we descended from the same stock, body architecture showed us that. I merely did not know how close the tie was. Truly, compared to how long we were apart, you kept the secret for but a moment." Benin-Jeri looks back at Prime. "I counseled Wreck-Gar not to help you, Prime. Not to get involved. I tried to hold back Junkions who wanted to join up with your main force, not being able to bear the thought that all we had done was for nothing.” Autobot City Sensor> Typhoon drawls, "I'm Typhoon! I was built on Earth, like you, Snoop." Cuffs smiles back. A small, but truthful smile, with a bit of hidden empathy behind it. He lets go of Ben's shoulder then and steps back into his silence. Optimus Prime nods sadly, "With the extreme measures you had taken in your effort to escape war, I can understand that." Benin-Jeri shakes his head. "It's no excuse, Prime. Seeing Cybertron again... I realized what a mistake I've made." Autobot City Sensor> Snoop thinks about that for a moment. "Ooh. Why you here? Autobot City Sensor> Typhoon drawls, "Steeljaw was worried about how long it was taking for the two of you to walk back, especially with the recent IMORTAL activity and the sudden return of the Decepticons. Blaster an' he asked me to come pick you up." Cuffs pipes up. "There's no sense worrying about it now, Benin-Jeri... You can't undo it. Al you can do now is move forwards and try to fix the mistakes. Everyone has made mistakes... all we can do is try to learn." Autobot City Sensor> Typhoon drawls, "They asked me to take ya to Joe headquarters." Benin-Jeri glances over at Cuffs. "And we cannot change the past. You cannot undo what you have done, only make your choices now in light of what you now know," says Prime. "As Cuffs says, all we can do with the past is learn from it." Benin-Jeri quotes, "Some things are too big to just say, 'Oops! I'm sorry! Do over!'" Autobot City Sensor> Snoop says, "Ok. I go to new home because big city left me." Benin-Jeri turns back to Prime. "If you wish to brig me, I'll go quietly." Autobot City Sensor> Typhoon pulls forward and turns, lowering her tailgate as well. Benin-Jeri quotes, "I can talk to Wreck-Gar first, if you'd prefer." He sighs, laying himself (figuratively this time) in Prime's hands for mercy or punishment. Optimus Prime watches Ben for a long moment. "The brig is useful as a punishment only if it achieves a desired change in behavior. Would it, Ben? Would it achieve anything?" Autobot City Sensor> Snoop bops up to the back of Typhoon and tries her hardest to hop in. Benin-Jeri looks up at Prime, and half-smiles. "It might soothe some of my guilt," he half-jokes. Autobot City Sensor> The back of Typhoon is a little cramped with weather-data-collecting equipment -- Typhoon has a lot of junk in the trunk. Cuffs chuckles a little with a smile himself, a weak one. "If it does change behavior all the time, Benin, I would flat out refuse to brig you. I think you've punished yourself as it is, to have kept this so long." Benin-Jeri glances from Cuffs to Prime. "You may be right," he admits with a frown. Autobot City Sensor> Snoop wiggles her way in and props herself between some machines Benin-Jeri quotes, "If you'd prefer, I could request my old commission as Beneficence, with a substantial rank and stipend reduction. I just... I'm not sure how to make things right, Prime." Autobot City Sensor> Typhoon drawls, "You comfy back there? Got room for me to close the door?" Autobot City Sensor> Snoop curls her tail up around her body. "Yeah." Optimus Prime quotes, "If you don't like what you see, why don't you change it?" He watches the Junkion a moment, "You have your vantage point and perspective. Tell me, where do you think you'll do the most good?" Autobot City Sensor> Typhoon closes her tailgate and hatch, and turns back around, heading back from whence she came. Benin-Jeri frowns, and considers this. He quotes, "Well.... I'm not sure how much respect I still garner amongst the Junkions. I didn't realize how much I relied on Aria and Longsight until they moved on." He considers. "Maybe... I could try to take a more active role amongst the Junkions that do want to get involved. Not conscription, but some leadership for those that volunteer to help." Optimus Prime nods to Ben, "That would be helpful. Turn your skills and strength to resolving the problems you feel most need resolving." Cuffs nods "A guide as it were, to help them both learn how to cooperate with us, as well as stay out of trouble and still be Junkions truly," he agrees. Optimus Prime glances to Cuffs, "I think that remaining Junkions truly and staying out of trouble are mutually exclusive, and I know that helping us out in the war effort and staying out of trouble are." Benin-Jeri nods. "Perhaps I could serve as a bridge. Form a group of Junkions that can act as a semi-independent alliance, like the Dinobots." Autobot City Sensor> As they drive along, Snoop leans her head back to look at the sky, eventually shutting down for some rest. Cuffs's smile quirks a little at Optimus Prime, and he dips his head in reluctant, but amused agreement with the Commander. Then back to Benin-Jeri. "That is a good idea." Autobot City Sensor> Typhoon drives the long road back to the Pit, while Snoop sleeps comfortably in the back. Optimus Prime says, "Now go recruit people for the Goon Squad, so they can combine and form Hexagoon. :)" Benin-Jeri woots! Benin-Jeri is on the Goon Squad. Miracle Max says, "You ARE the goon squad!" Cuffs groans Optimus Prime oftentimes finds that getting people to apply their own decision-making abilities to problems works best. After all, they might know the situation best. "That might work, and might work well." Benin-Jeri nods slowly. He turns to Cuffs. "Thank you for bringing me here and making this possible." He turns to Prime. "And thank you for listening, and understanding." Cuffs dips his head "All in the name of duty to my allies, and friends Benin-Jeri." he states solemnly, hands behind his back as he looks to Optimus Prime, one of the few who chose to remain followers despite the decision making. Optimus Prime seems to smile at Ben. "Thank you for telling me, and thank you for wanting to help. And thank you for giving me the mental image of Megatron realizing just how badly the numbers in this war are turning against him." Benin-Jeri stands again slowly, legs creaking. He smiles at Prime’s comment. "You're quite welcome. Just make sure your 'little brother' gets me my ship back in one piece!" Metroplex gets into the spirit of things, muttering, 'That's no moon!' Cuffs looks up at the ceiling, startled, not yet used to living inside a giant transformer. Then he chuckles himself with a smile and puts a hand on his hip "I'll hunt Dust Devil down himself and collect the pieces one at a time if I have to, Benin-Jeri." Optimus Prime seems to smile, "I'm good, but I'm not a miracle worker. I'll see what I can do." Benin-Jeri quotes, "Alright. Can I have access to the Comm Tower? I want to talk to Wreck-Gar. I have a bit of 'splainin' ta do." Optimus Prime nods to the Junkion sumo wrestler, "Of course, Lucy." Cuffs glances from one to the other now and admits "I dont think I'll ever get the hang of trying to talk like that..." Benin-Jeri smiles broadly at that, starting to recover some of his old demeanor. Optimus Prime smirks. "It takes a bit of getting used to." Ben quotes, "Quickly, Robin. To the Batcave!" He touches the side of his helmet, and mutters, "Showtime, Synergy!" With that, he transforms into an ugly chrome chopper. Cuffs nods at Optimus Prime. "Not knowing the references is a disadvantage." Cuffs sidesteps, opening the door politely for the chopper to pass through. Optimus Prime nods agreement, "That does end to complicate things further." Benin-Jeri roars out of the room, on a new mission ("from God") Cuffs watches Benin-Jeri take off, looking towards Optimus Prime again. "That was... not something I expected to happen, to be honest, when I asked him about himself."